fear_gta_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Far Cry Story
This Content on this page has no connection or canon to the FeaR GTA Universe story. This is one of the Extra Stories. The following is for the Far Cry custom story. To read on the specific characters, click >>here<< Click here>Stories of the Universe< to go back _ _ The story and Underworld: The book of souls is a book that has a portal between the afterlife. if activated with a spell, It will take the user and people in it's radius to a Limbo of the world. The world is constantly night time and empty, except the spirits who wander the afterlife looking for fresh souls to feed off of. These evil spirits can be killed with heat or light, a simple fire of a bullet can put them back to rest. If a fresh soul were to be captured by the demonic spirits, they perform a ceremony that sucks the life out of them. Turning them into a demonic spirit. Across the Dark world dimension, there are Oblesks that have portals back to the overworld. Only the fresh souls can open them to exit back to the normal world. Chapter 1: Far Cry 4 - VHS Part 1 Released on August 8th, 2015. In this story Player 1 takes place as Elijah Lopez, Player 2 can be any other protagonist they choose. You start by driving home around 4:26pm, February 2014 (assuming its Friday) after school in the Volvo. Upon your arrival you call up your friends for a backyard bonfire, once they arrive everybody kicks back and enjoys the evening with talk about school drama and future activities. Meanwhile you bring out a old book your parents collected from your grandparents that passed away recently to tell scary campfire stories to your friends. Upon reading you came across a set of scriptures and chants. After reading the words, minutes passed and one of your friends kept hearing the sound of a pig grunting coming from the darkness behind him. You and your friends stare into the dark shadow as the grunting got louder and louder. Suddenly a thick black fog surrounded your friends around the campfire, an unknown creature came and dragged your friends away with its tentacles with loud pig squealing sounds and blood spitting from its mouth. You suddenly felt dizzy, couldn't record any longer and passed out. You wake up next to the campfire minutes later, with nothing but the book in your arms and your VHS camera next to you (with the choice of a friend on your side in Co-op). The fog clears and seems like a normal night, but it seems too quiet as if everyone in the world suddenly disappeared. all your friends are missing and blood is scattered across the grass. Upon further inspection of the book, You see a map of stars and realize these stars are locations where your friends are being held captive. You then travel around Modesto, searching and rescuing your friends that are still alive. In the end you reach the Mall, inside the mall is the portal to exit back to the normal world. inside the mall you and your group gets separated and have a choice in the end if you want to stay with your friends or escape on your own. However non of these endings are real canon, instead you escape with only a few of your friends with the others getting left behind in the realm. You then wake up outside the mall on a normal afternoon and head home, your camera having no actual footage you've captured in the underworld and the book still in your hand. You and your friends then head home with scratches and bruises on your body, to continue your lives as normal. _ _ The following is a Gameplay Episode Series and are only playable as Dioramas. Although the Alpha maps can still be found and played on FeaR The 1nSaNe's created maps on Far Cry 5 (Modesto Diorama, Party Night of the Undead) it was discontinued because Far Cry 5's Arcade didn't include map playlists and or Mission Creator for their editor. so attempting to play a Map-to-Map would take forever. But instead was created as Machinima episodes on youtube about what it would of been like. The Sequal also had a teaser trailer that was cancelled before publishing and can still be found in Elijah's Lenovo computer. Chapter 2: Far Cry 5 Planned release, 2018. Released 2019 as a Gameplay Episode Series. Current Episodes Script: The game begins in 2019, but it doesn't specify what month. Elijah and Jackie are driving to Elijah's moms house for reasons unknown. Once they arrive, Elijah enters the house and immediately is overwhelmed with Past Memories. We are then taken back to 2014, The day before the events of Far Cry 4 Custom Story. Specifically Late January/Early February. Elijah is seen listening to Stars by the band Hum while making a flag for his assassination group The Vultures. Elijah then Gets a call from Shavin and they organize a bonfire at the house. On Shavins arrival, he gets a phone call from Michael saying that the Dirty Divas are going to make a secret hit on the group. Elijah then gets the Watergun equipment prepared before Michael arrives. Once Michael arrives, we are then introduced into a tutorial, covering combat and weapons. After the tutorial and training, Matt shows up to defend and moments later the Dirty Divas arrive. The three tag them out and win the round. A few hours later, Matt leaves. Shavin and Elijah then head over to Cristians to pick him up for the party, Unfortunately Cristian declines the offer and the two head back home to find Chris at the house already. Later that night Matt finally shows up to the group and asks Elijah to bring the Book of Souls he found and read it to the group. Elijah goes to his room to find it locked from the inside. Once he climbs into his room from the window the book was as cold as ice. He then returns to the fire pit and immediately turns into a poltergeist. Demons begin emerging from the darkness and shadows, they begin taking everyone away except for the bookholder. Elijah then faints by the bonfire and wakes up in the World of Darkness. One Year Later, taking place sometime in 2015. Elijah is playing Grand Theft Auto Online with Myen when he gets a phone call from Matt about a party at his grandparent's house. Elijah agrees and grabs drinks around his house to bring to Matt;s. As he arrives at Matt's, Matt was down on his luck with the major supplies when he had a idea of borrowing a supply truck full of food and snacks for the party. The two then go to the Sill-Vahns Food plant to collect the truck but unfortunately the supplier didn't answer Matt's calls. Elijah then climbed over the fence and got into the truck. Across the building at the park was a Gang Conflict, Forcing Elijah to ram through the gates with the truck and escape. (There is a unfilled loophole on how Chris Managed to escape the World Of Darkness or how he even came back without mentioning it, because he was taken when it happened. it could possibly be that he was also a exception such as Shavin. this is never thoroughly explained just yet.) On arrival at Matt's once again, the party begins and Cristian, Elias, Michael, Shavin, Austin, Abinesh, Chris and more show up. Few Hours pass and Matt pukes out the Kings Cup an has a brilliant idea of pranking a nemesis of his. Elijah Agrees and the group pile up in Elijah's Car. (Although Abinesh and Chris are not seen again after this part. possibly because they were never in the casting script. Although they still are existing at the party) Somewhere in the Suburbs of Modesto, Matt locates the house and Elijah gets the firework ready. Matt gives Elijah the honers of tossing the firework next to the victim's car. As Elijah throws the firework it malfunctions and spreads into a flame, but because of the cars small gas leak it ignites the car and blows up the fueltank. Matt and Elijah then run for Elijah's Car. The group is panicking in the back seat as Elijah attempts to escape. Crashing through trashcans. They make a narrow escape back to Matt's Place. Meanwhile at Matt's Elijah goes to the kitchen to vent to Matt about the car incident but when they thought it couldn't get worse. a vehicle described to be black by Cristian, drives by and throws a book at Matt's backgate. As Elijah reads its words and before he realized what it was, it was too late.. - Episode 2 Episodes 2 and 3 were scrapped from production because lack of free-time and community interest to produce the continuation of Youtube episodes. Although the story below still follows true to the canon. A cutscene is showed of John Seed speaking about YES. Then showing a cellphone of Matt yelling "Do not trust the.. Yes i am a sinner, yes i must be redeemed. Cutting to black. We now take place back in 2014 once more, but as Michael Gutierrez. He is seen walking home when the Dirty Divas appear again to attack. Michael begins running until the car gets into a horrible accident. Michael then continues home until a strange Gypsy speaks to him about his friend and the book. Michael doesn't understand anything about this book and ignores the persons warning. Now we take Point of View as Cristian Rodriguez. During the night of the Bonfire Cristian was resting at home when some strange noises went bump in the night. Cristian then hears whispering and voices, a person across the street is scene staring at cristian then disappears. We then play as one last person, After the night of the bonfire and from the portal of the Underworld. Elijah and Matt appear on the otherside. Matt then follows Elijah to his house where they then burn the book. Finally, we then begin where we left off on the night of Matt's party in 2015. A poltergeist begins to swarm the house. A fog arises around the house and the demons begin to rise from the ground again to claim theirs souls. Everyone at the party begin to get attacked! Chris, Abinesh and Matt. Elijah, Michael, Shavin Cristian and Elias make a narrow escape from Matts house in search for the Sorcerer of the Book. The group fight their way through old neighborhoods while following the maps coordinators until they finally find the sorcerer. On his travels, the Demons then use Matt Gonzalez's trapt body against the group. The sorcerer then asks "Do you know why i brought you back here? Is it not fate for your undoing deeds, for I am the monument for all your sins.". Elijah then yells back at the entity "We dont belong here. Bring us back our friends!" The Sorcerer then replies "But why should I redeem you if you haven't redeemed yourself, Mortal? I let you escape the first time to give you your second chance for the trade of your friends souls. Because of our mutual agreement, you shall you do a favor for me, you will confess your sins and be offered atonement. Then i will return your fresh souls back to the world for a small price." Elijah then thinks for a second then asks the Sorcerer. "What would it be." The Sky then clears up and flashes into a bright light. The five then wake up on the street once again. Elijah holding seeds in his hand, he hears a voice from the sky to plant the Seeds. Elijah then watches the plans grow and spead before his eyes. A cutscene of John on the Tv telling the viewer that he will be coming for you. - Episode 3 Finale The Episode Begins in 2018, We begin as Michael at his house when he gets a knock at the door. The Gypsy meets michael once again telling him that a great evil is coming to this town and you must warn your friends. When Michael wants to speak to the Gypsy, She disappears again. Next we play as Cristian, He's at Elias's House. He Gets a call from a craigslist seller. Cristian goes to his house to grab his stuff with Elias then hes off to visit the seller. On arrival he is then cornered by Cultists and the screen goes black. Now resuming as Elijah where we left off at his Moms House. Elijah gets a call from Matt to not trust the Jehovah witnesses. Elijah sees a van pull up in front of his moms house, Elijah and Jackie make a narrow escape through the backyards and head to Jackie's Parents house. Once they arrive at the house, they meet one of Elijah's friends already there. They get ready to fend off the wave of PEGGIES. As it gets overwhelming and run out of ammo, they get in Elijah's Plymouth and escape. They drive towards the highway as the city is in destruction, Making jumps and cutting through backyards. Elijah, jackie and friends in the backseat are almost there when they get into a headon crash. Elijah then wakes up on the floor of his elementary playground, confused talking in a 8 year old voice. He realizes hes back in elementary school. The dream becomes more visible, elijah then walks towards the exit gates when the dream begins callapsing. Elijah then wakes up in the backseat of a new vehicle, the driver then realizes theyre caught in a traffic jam. The driver then gets shot and blood goes across the car. Elijah and his group fight through the highway jam. They flee the highway into the countryside but their vehicle gets ambushed. They get put in a van and are taken to Montana where they meet John and Joseph Seed. Alpha Script: Discontinued 2018. you will take place as a new protagonist, (one of Elijah's friends from high school or from work, etc. You). It takes place in the summer of 2018, 4 years since the incident. in 2014, The Project at Edens Gate cultist group have discovered the book has been opened and have been searching for it since to harvest its power and use it against the world as a weapon. in 2018, Elijah has kept the book buried at a location only he and his surviving group of friends know. The game starts out meeting up with Elijah at his work. on the way back to his house, there are several cars parked outside with a trail of blood surrounding the house and police officers on scene. The police order Elijah to stay away from the house as his family have been kidnapped and it has been ramsacked as if they were looking for something. after Elijah finished greifing, he remembers the book and that he had hid it outside of town, He calls up his friends to meet up at his house. 0. Entry Level You. living in the suburbs of Modesto, get a phone call from work asking to come in to cover a security shift. On your way to work there are several streets blocked off by police and emergency vehicles around every corner. Once you arrive at work the news displays several missing people. # Unwanted Customers While on your shift a couple men come in the store harassing customers, You step in to ask them to leave but instead they grab some equipment off the shelf to attack you with. In your defense you take the crazed guys down. The police arrive and take the men into custody. You get sent home after the attack but soon find out your co-worker/friend Elijah was reported missing. You call up all of Elijah's friends, Cristian, Elias, Michael, Austin, Shavin, Matt, Myen, <(Including You Here) to meet up to figure out where he was taken. 2. Meetup at Austins, beta storyboard During the Meetup at Austins House, you guys notice screaming from a neighbors house. You guys see a woman being taken from her house by some guys. In your quick reaction you guys go out to the frontyard and call 911. Unfortunately they notice you and some of them are equipped with guns. Austin opens the garage and grabs a handgun from the gun safe. He hands you the gun, in the heat of the moment a gunfight sets off. You successfully apprehend the men, you hang up on 911 and throw the phone because you find out a few of the men with guns were cops. You and your friends then leave town in confusion and fear. '----------------------------Levels---------------------------' Far Cry 4 To play the Far Cry 4 Story, Search VHS Part 1 on Custom Maps. * Harbor Drive This Level Contained Elijah's Backyard, Harbor Drive and Pirates Cove. Along with Noah's and Alec's backyards. There were 3 different levels in this area- # Introduction, which was a Daytime varient containing no enemies # The Escape # Retrieving the Volvo. During the Playthrough Video , The beginning Cinematics were voiced over with real recording of the Vhs Tapes, aswell as some teaser trailers of the backyard bonfire. * Naraghi Lakes This level was only featured once, after the crash in Alec's truck, you escape onfoot alongside the lake towards the shopping center to save your friend. This map is where you first witness the Dogs of Oblivion * Beyer High School On first arrival, you and/or your partner head towards the school and find a entrance into the forum. the second time is escaping the school after rescuing your second friend, running through the grass field towards and through Beyer Park, where you find your parked Volvo alongside the park. There is a Easteregg on the far west sands of the park next to a bonfire, written in sticks. Spelling "Boflex", a inside joke as Michael Gutierrez's nickname used in the mid-2010s. Beyer High School Interior This level is after entering the school, you begin inside the forum with weapons placed across the center of the forum. Besides the forum there are 3 different accessible wings, the D, C and I wing. Your friend is trapt in the C wing, opposite of the Forum surrounded by Lost Souls. You must clear out all the enemies in this stage. This map is where you first witness the Souls of Hellfire. * Cristians House and Sylvan Park This was a Added DLC to the Far Cry 4 Story. On the way to Target, The car breaks down and required repairs. You must find the parts in cristians garage, repair the vehicle and clear the waves. * McHenry and Standiford You begin on the outskirts of the Intersection, in a empty neighborhood Court behind a shopping center. Once you enter the streets your goal is to get to Target where your next friend is held prisoner. The second stage you must escape burning Target and drive up north of McHenry. Target Interior You begin entering the front doors of Target to rescue your friend. You must clear out all the enemy waves to surpass. * McHenry and Pelandale This level your places just across from Regal Movie theaters. You must get the Bus outside of Regal to get to your next friend at a farmhouse. As your driving Westbound on Pelandale the bus loses control and crashes into the orchard trees. * Orchards You and your friends wake up after the crash in the middle of the orchards, as you travel through the acres, you approach a road that leads to the house. The second stage is a survival stage, you and your friends gear up to fight off the wave. The third and final stage is the escape, as the house and fields are burning down from the DemonFlamers. You drive the truck through the fields and reach Pelandale towards the Mall. * Vintage Faire Mall As you approach the mall, you fight through the Lost Souls towards the entrance. Stage 2 is one of the alternate endings, where you choose to stay with your friends. fighting off the hordes until your death. Although non of these endings are true canon. Stage 3 is ending where you escape through the portal back to the real world, its daytime and people surround you as you lay confused in the mall plaza, you then walk towards the parking lot home. This level has a easteregg outside of the mall just along the east around the building. there are the statues from the limbo world. Mall Interior Once you enter the mall you and your friends then clear out the mall of Lost Souls, fighting off wave after wave in this subdemonic renderation of the Mall. _ _ _ Far Cry 5 These levels are the published and unpublished alpha stage levels or finished levels used for the Gameplay Series. Some of these map's can be found by searching under creators name "FeaR The 1nSaNe". * Harbor Drive Remaster This level was a recreated level from the last far cry. intentionally made for the sequal story, now used as a Diorama and for the new Gameplay Episode Series, Featuring a exclusive 2014 and 2019 Version to the series only (except the Night variant taking place in 2014). It now contains more features than the last version from Far Cry 4, such as Advanced details to front yards, roads, trees etc. more backyards. Full Access around the block. Access inside of Elijah's bedroom, Kitchen and Hall, and Living room. Although Noah's Backyard was the only feature left out in this version of the Map. Easter eggs in this map include subtle hints of previous events. 100$ Bills (find 500$). in Elijah's room, he will have a American Flag with The Vultures graffiti over it from the Zombie DLC, this is a parody on Elijah's High School Assassination Team called The Wolverines. Although in the Original Story for the Far Cry 5 Sequal Story was based in 2018, the Diorama is Based in 2015. You can find the Map on Far Cry 5 by searching up "Modesto Diorama" in the search maps. * Jackie's House This level is based on Jackie's house in Riverbank. It's a unfinished alpha stage that has been abandoned due to the cancellation. This map was called "BOSVHS P3". Jackie's House now makes a comeback with the help of the Book of Souls Far Cry 5 Machinima. Now having its own level called "Riverbank Diorama". * Neighborhoods 1 "Neighborhoods 1" is a unfinished published map of the Far Cry 5 Story Sequal map. The mission is in Alpha Stage but was still published on the Far Cry 5 Created Maps, because the Far Cry 5 story didn't have a offical name at the time. The Map Was Titled "The Rekoning Part 1". The mission begins as a Normal day, Similar to the start of the first mission of the Far Cry 4 Story. Your objective is to drive to work. This was the first map created on Far Cry 5 and was the Pre-Alpha. * Neighborhoods 2 "Neighborhoods 2" Was a semi-complete published map called "BOHVHS PT6" which was the stories third name that stand for Book Of Souls V-H-S. This map begins with the player witnessing a murder of a crime scene with the objective to fight through the suburbs of Modesto. * Austin's House This published level was supposed to be the 3rd level on the beta creation of the storyboard. ard. You and your friends are inside of Austin's talking about what you have been witnessing around town when your friends hear screaming coming outside. You see a woman being kidnapped by cultists and police, you and your friends grab your guns and prepare to defend. This map name "BookofSouls part 3" was the second story name after "The rekoning". although there are 2 different part 3's is because this was based on a seperate beta storyline. * East Rumble and Keller Although this was a map created after the story was cancelled, it is a remaster of the previous cristian's house from Far Cry 4 as a tribute and diorama. This map also includes Keller Road and Elias's House, aswell as roads in between and Sylvan Park. This was Featured in the New Far Cry 5 Book of Souls Gameplay Episode Series featuring a exclusive 2014 and 2015 Varient. Aswell as a Custom Nighttime Version used for the level The Prank, Although that level wasn't meant to be located in East Rumble, but was just used as a neighborhood filler in a unspecified location in the suburbs of Modesto. "There is a hidden location easter egg of elijah's friends house**. '' ''The house is located in the NorthEast corner of the map. Just East of Elias's house on the corner of the bend, In between the two houses you will notice a "Do not Enter" Sign peeking above the fenceline. As you approach there will be blue rope on the fence behind the bush. Once you climb over there will be several trees with "Keep Away" signs posted and a alarm will sound with another climbing ledge at the end of the backyard. Jumping the next fence, there will be a house with the door open along with several subliminal messages and signs all around and sound effects. This area can only be explained by the creator as this area contains a "Keter Class Pentagon" secret. Only Matt, Austin and Myen know about this Area. * "The Calling Part 3" This map takes place outside of town on a crossroad dirt orchard, although the objectives of the map remain unknown. As the map was never completed. which "The Calling" was the stories final name change before being discontinued. from the looks of the maps area, it appears that its based somewhere just east of Claus road. Although nobody that elijah knows lives here. This could of possibly been a cultist objective hideout or boss fight. this map is also another Part 3, as if it belongs to another alternate storyboard, although i believe this is just the creators mistake. * Matt's House There are 2 renditions of this map, since this map was created right after the cancelled story. This map was turned into a Action Zombie Survival before the Zombie Update. So all the "zombies" are Angels from the Campaign. The Second version is a Daytime Diorama including the Kitchen and Tv room of Matt's house. Named Matt's Casa. This Map has now been featured in the new Gameplay Episode Series of The Book of Souls story. Using both Daytime and nighttime variants. A third map was then implented as a updated version of the Night time of Matt's house called Matt's Party. Being a simulation of a Party in 2015 at Matt's with a twist of Horror. This map was added onto this list because it was a location on the storyboard list to make. * Work This is the second level named "BookofSouls part 2" takes place at the work of your character. as you approch the store, you clock in and walk around to see a crazy person getting out of hand. You take down the person and your told to wait for police to arrive, instead you head home. -Beta storyboard * Highway 99 This unfinished Level is the 8th Level on the story called "The Calling Part 8". Your stranded in a large blockup on the highway as cultist attack, you need to move cars out of the way and escape the highway in your car! Although it is the 8th level, there were no levels created before this leading up to level 8. In the level concepts above, it says there were meant to be levels taking place up in the foothills. As far as we know nobody Elijah knows lives up in the foothills. Meaning this could of been a Cultist base or final level.